


Lazy mornings

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Noorhelm - Freeform, SKAM, i love noorhelm so much you don't even understand, noora x william, skam fanfiction, so basically I'm gonna post these random drabbles i wrote from requests that i've received on tumblr, william x noora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Hey. Could you do a William and Noora thing where if Thomas didn't leave and they were both in season 3 what would their life be like?"





	

Noora woke up to her phone buzzing. The faint sound was the only thing breaking the silence in the dim that was only light up by the morning light that was slipping through the curtains. The sound of rain was pounding against the roof, which wasn’t a surprise - it was London, after all.

She tried to reach for her phone on the bedside table, but William’s arm was wrapped around her too tightly for her to move an inch. Disturbed by the slight movement Noora was making, William let out a groan of protest, tightening her grip of Noora and pulling her closer to his bare chest.

“Will, my phone’s ringing,” Noora said, trying to get him to loosen his grip of her.

“So? It’s morning, _fuck_ whoever’s calling this early,” William said groggily and pressed his nose against Noora’s neck. His breath tickled her neck in a way that always managed to distract her from whatever she was doing, and she had to take a few seconds to gather her thoughts.

“William, it’s noon,” the girl protested, continuing to reach for her phone. Yet again she felt William’s arm pull her closer to him and his laugh vibrate against her neck, making Noora shiver.

“So what? I don’t care if it’s noon, I just wanna stay in bed with you,” William said, pressing kisses into Noora’s hair. “I mean look at you, you’re not even wearing clothes.”

Noora laughed when she heard his words - suddenly she remembered one the first times she had stayed over at his apartment and he had said the exact same words to her. “I am wearing clothes!”

“Well, you’re wearing _a piece_ of clothing. My t-shirt really doesn’t count for much, does it?” William said, his lips pressing trails of kisses on her neck, making it hard for her to focus. She was trying hard to come up with a witty response, but she knew that she would lose this war if William kept doing what he was doing.

“It counts for something. I’m not naked,” Noora pointed out like the smartass she was, knowing that William was rolling his eyes behind her back.

Suddenly William’s lips were on her ear, his voice raspy: “You were last night.”

Every little word was like a little spark, and Noora was on fire: she rolled on top of the boy and crashed her lips against his. William laughed against her lips, enjoying the taste of victory on his lips. His hands wandered all over Noora’s skin, and it felt like his touch left a burning trail wherever his hands wandered.

“Give me thirty seconds, and I bet you’re not wearing any clothes,” William said between Noora’s kisses, his voice breathless.

“Fine. Thirty seconds. _I’m timing you_ ,” Noora answered, shivering under William's touch, knowing that she was fighting a battle she had lost a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna write more of these if you're interested! You can find me also on tumblr, my url is hauntedfinnick. My inbox is always open for asks and prompts, so do send them! :) xx


End file.
